Dead Rising 2: Case Zero /import
Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is an exclusive downloadable game for Xbox Live Arcade, released on August 31st in North America and Europe. The game costs 400 Microsoft points on XBox Live and bridges the link between the events of the first Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. It is said to be at least two hours long, equivalent to a day in Dead Rising time. The game takes place two years after the events of the original Dead Rising, and three years before the events of Dead Rising 2. Story Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey are fleeing from the outbreak in Las Vegas, where Katey's mother turned into a zombie and bit Katey. Chuck hears on the radio that the military has set up a 50 mile perimeter around Las Vegas, which includes a nearby town called Still Creek, only 46 miles away from the overrun city. The military is planning on quarantining the entire zone and screening everyone at the blockades, one of which is at the eastern end of the town. The father and daughter arrive at a gas station in the desert town, only to have their truck stolen (along with their supply of Zombrex), stranding them in a town filled with zombies. After Chuck and Katey arrive in the desert town Still Creek, they stop at a gas station for supplies, only to have their truck and Zombrex stolen by a survivor. Unfortunatly for Chuck, the last of the soldiers at the blockade have been killed, leaving him and his daughter trapped in the overrun town without help. Whilst searching an overturned ambulance for Zombrex, he overhears from the radio of a dead soldier that the military plan on taking back the town come nightfall; now Chuck not only has to survive, but has to find an escape route as soon as possible (or risk losing his daughter to the military). In addition to finding Zombrex and bike parts, he also rescues several survivors; however, he also meets a psychotic mechanic, whom he kills when he threatens Katey. Just as the military arrives, Chuck is able to escape town with his daughter while the rest of the survivors in the safe house are collected and brought to safety in military custody. Later on, Chuck comes across his truck, with the driver that stole it dead inside. Chuck gets off the bike and goes to the truck to scavenge their supplies; their supply of Zombrex, Katey's backpack, a picture of Katey, and his Motorcross Jacket. Chuck then puts on his signiature Motorcross Jacket, gets back on the bike with Katey, and rides off. Gameplay Despite being a downloadable title, the game retains numerous gameplay elements from both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. Chuck will still be able to level up and craft weapons. An important feature of Case Zero is the ability to take any progress learned by the player (such as levels and weapons) and transfer them to Dead Rising 2. Although you will only be allowed to keep leveling up to the level cap of 5 in Case Zero. ''This allows Xbox 360 players to get a head start on leveling up before ''Dead Rising 2 is even released. A recent trailer also mentioned that exclusive items, including costumes which can be unlocked for Dead Rising 2 by playing Case Zero, can be unlocked in Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Whether this means items specific to Case Zero or items that can be unlocked in Dead Rising 2 by playing Case Zero has yet to be seen. Endings NOTE: Attempting to leave Still Creek at any time before 7:00 PM will trigger a cutscene in which Chuck will say that he can't leave before he gives Katey her dose of Zombrex. Ending A Chuck successfully builds the motorbike and navigates through the town, now infested with troops. Afterwards you escape into a tunnel and head on out back into the world. On the way the car is found with the dead thief inside. Chuck takes his jacket, Katey's bag, a photo of Katey and three boxes of Zombrex from the car. Then Chuck heads back to the bike, gives Katey her bag and drives away. Katey must be given her Zombrex, the bike must be repaired and you must successfully escape in time to achieve this ending. Ending B In this ending, Chuck finishes the bike and gives Katie her Zombrex, but doesn't get away in time. This ending is very similar to ending D where the bike is not built. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex, all cases have to be done the bike must be finished (one difference from Ending D) but you mustn't escape when on the bike, instead let the time run out. Ending C This ending happens when time runs out once the bike is finished but Chuck does not get on it on time. As in B and D the military takes Katie and Chuck is knocked unconciuous. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex, all cases have to be done and the bike must be finished (difference from Ending D). But you mustn't get on the bike. Instead, let the time run out (difference from Ending B). Ending D Chuck does not manage to build the bike in time. The military takes Katey into quarantine and knocks Chuck unconcious with the butt of their rifle. What happens after he is knocked out is unknown. To achieve this ending, Katey has to be given the Zombrex, but the bike must not be fixed. Ending E Chuck gives the Zombrex to Katey but he doesn't take the bike back to the Gas Station from the Quarantine Zone. (Same ending as B,C and D) Ending F Chuck fails to give Zombrex to Katey which results with Katey's zombification. To get this ending, never give Katey her daily dose of Zombrex. There are two diffrent Cut scenes for ending F depending where you are when you fail to give Katey the Zombrex. If you are outside the safe house it cuts to Chuck saying "No... Katey... Katey... I'm too late...". If you are in the safe house and fail to give it to her Chuck opens a door and says "Katey?", then drops to his knees and pounds his fist on the ground. Trivia Any slot machine with a pile of money in front of it will always make you win the first five times it is played when an area is loaded. Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero